


The Leafs Brotherhood

by VioletArcher33



Series: Brotherhood Saga [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Naruto was Adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Naruto and his team take a mission to eliminate a group of bandits, when something goes wrong and Naruto is left behind and presumed dead. He is then found by a stranger who takes him in and teaches him a new creed he can live by.





	1. Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or Assassins Creed or any of their characters, the only thing I own is the story and the characters that I create.

Four figures flashed through the trees making their way north. One figure was up ahead of the others as if they were leading the group. This was soon confirmed when the figure up ahead of the others stopped, this figure also held up a hand to stop the others in their tracks. Moments after all four of them stopped the one in the lead began to speak. “Naruto. Sasuke. I need you two to go off to the right and eliminate all the bandits from that direction and Naruto don’t screw this up.” Ordered the leader of the group in a male voice before continuing speaking; though at his words the one he referred to as Naruto face fell. “While you two will be attacking from the right, Sakura and I will attack from the left. We must ensure that none of these criminals make it out of here alive.” The man finished informing those of his team. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all replied at once, “Yes Kakashi sensei!” all three said in unison.  
  
With that the team of four split into two cells and went on to do as they were instructed. Naruto and Sasuke went soaring through the trees at a great speed and were quickly at a vantage point that allowed them to see over their designated target area. Looking over the area Naruto saw the many bandits going about their daily routine. “There is quite a few of them down there. Do you think we will be able to take them all on?” Naruto inquired of his comrade in arms. “Are you afraid that your weak skills won’t be enough to take down these worthless bandits?” Sasuke retorted back to Naruto’s question in a mocking tone. “That’s not what I…” Naruto started but was interrupted when Sasuke decided to speak once more, “Whatever loser.” Sasuke mocked once more. Though after Sasuke spoke his last words he jumped from the trees where he and Naruto were standing.  
  
“Damnit Sasuke…we are supposed to be a team.” Naruto spoke quietly to himself as he watched his comrade descend to the ground. “Why did Kakashi have to pair me with this hothead?” Naruto inquired to himself as he watched his teammate sneak up on one of the bandits that happened to be by themselves. Soon Naruto watched Sasuke drag the dead body of the bandit into the woods behind him. “Well at least he isn’t a complete moron…” Naruto whispered to himself.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and soon he was jumping from the tree to land softly onto the ground. “Nice of you to join me.” Sasuke spoke to Naruto once again his voice was in a mocking tone. Naruto ignored the comment and began making his way to the right of the bandit camp where less of the bandits happen to be. During his tread into the camp, Naruto snaked out a kunai from one of the pouches that adorn his body. Soon a figure appeared in front of Naruto though they were unaware of his presence. “Here it goes…” Naruto contemplated to himself as he aimed his weapon at the base of the bandit’s neck. Though before Naruto could release his own weapon another came blasting past him and into the bandit.  
  
“Too slow.” Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he ran past him. “What an ass!” Naruto thought harshly to himself as he watched Sasuke get farther and farther from him. Though soon Naruto heard screams echo throughout his side of the camp, which was matched by the sounds of screams coming from Kakashi’s and Sakura’s side as well. “Damnit, we are supposed to be Ninja. We should have done this quietly.” Naruto contemplated as he thought about the mayhem that his team was causing within the camp. Knowing that if he didn’t join in the fight he would only gain the ire of his team, Naruto ran to help put down this group of bandits.  
  
Rounding the corner Naruto was hit in the face with a cloud of smoke. “Sasuke and his blasted Fire Jutsu. At least it is good for cover.” Naruto contemplated once more as he used the smoke to hide the attack that he was going to use. Flashing through the hand signs that were required to cast the Jutsu. “Wind Release: Air Bullets!” Naruto shouted inside his head as to keep the Jutsu a secret from those around him. In front of Naruto the air started to compress into cylindrical objects with a point in front of them. With the smoke as cover Naruto could keep his attack hidden from those around him. Staying hidden by the cover of smoke Naruto moved to where he would be able to see out and hopefully not be spotted.  
  
Finding the perfect place Naruto could see that a large group of bandits have surrounded Sasuke, though Sasuke had been able to drop many of the enemies with whatever attacks that he could conjure. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to release his attack on the bandits, he released his hold on the Jutsu which sent the many compressed bullets of air at his targets. One by one the air bullets found homes inside the bodies of bandits and one by one those bandits that have had bullets take up residence in their bodies collapse to the ground.  
  
About half of the bandits that surrounded Sasuke were dropped by Naruto’s attack which surprised both Sasuke and the rest of the bandits as they looked over to where Naruto emerged from the smoke like a wraith. Naruto jumped over the heads of the remaining bandits to land next to Sasuke. “Need a hand?” Naruto inquired of Sasuke, this time his voice was the one that took on a more mocking nature. “Shut it loser.” Was the only reply that Naruto received from his comrade in arms. Pulling out two more kunai, Naruto armed himself for whatever attack the bandits would throw at them.  
  
Sasuke jumped in the air and started to go through the hand signs for one of his many Fire Jutsu but before he could attack the ground started to rumble underneath the feet of the bandits and Naruto. Before Naruto could jump from the ground it cracked underneath his feet sending him and the broken earth plummeting inside the fissure that was created when the earth cracked. Naruto landed on top of one of the jagged sharp pieces of earth which was impaled inside his stomach. “Argh…” Naruto gurgled out as he started to cough up blood from the internal wounds that the broken piece of earth inside him caused. Soon he was not the only broken body that has fallen into the chasm. Bodies of bandits littered the ground all around him and from the fact that they were not moving Naruto figured they all had passed on to the next life.  
  
“Sasuke, where is Naruto?” inquired the familiar voice of Kakashi. “I’m…down here…” Naruto started but soon he started to have a coughing fit which sent blood flying from his mouth. “I don’t even think that he heard me. Hurry up and find me.” Naruto contemplated to himself as he started to grow weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. “I think he fell when the ground opened up.” Sasuke replied to the sensei of his team. “Oh, shit Naruto!” Kakashi hollered out, worry could clearly be heard threaded in his voice. The three heads of his teammates were soon seen over top of the chasm that Naruto lay in. When the piece of earth was seen embedded through Naruto’s lower body a gasp echoed out from the pink haired girl. “Oh, Naruto.” Sakura whispered out. “We need to go in and get him!” Kakashi spoke out in a hurried voice though once again things did not go Naruto’s way.  
  
The second Kakashi started to move as if he was going to jump down towards Naruto the ground once again broke apart sending a bunch more pieces of earth down towards the broken body of Naruto. The last thing that the blond-haired Ninja saw was pieces of earth coming at him before he fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Saved

The three remaining Ninja stood over the crumbled mass of earth that will now forever be the grave of their comrade. “Kakashi what are we going to tell Lady Tsunade?” the familiar voice of Sakura inquired of her teacher. Though Kakashi who was lost in his grief at losing another one of his comrades in a way so like one he lost so many years prior was unable to hear what his pupil asked of him. Unlike Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke could keep his grief better concealed which allowed him to take control of the situation and get the others moving. “I don’t think it is the time to think about that Sakura. We need to get back to the village to report the completion of the mission and the…loss…of Naruto.” Sasuke informed his pink-haired companion, though he could hide his grief from the others he knew that whatever he was feeling had caused him to stutter when he was talking about them losing Naruto.  
  
Sasuke’s words had caused Kakashi and Sakura to understand the importance of moving away from the area that held Naruto lifeless body. “Sasuke is right. We need to inform Lady Hokage about the death of her beloved Naruto.” Kakashi confirmed to his group. With one more glance at the grave Kakashi turned from crumbled mass of earth to make his way back to his home village. As they got farther and farther from the empty bandit camp they never noticed the eyes watching them leave.  
*  
  
Mindscape  
Naruto awoke with a gasp. Feeling a wetness surround his prone body he looked around himself with a sound of disgust. “Ugh. Where am I?” the familiar voice of Naruto inquired of nobody. Then it hit him. The memory of falling into the chasm and being impaled by that broken piece of earth. Throwing his hands to his stomach Naruto was shocked to find that piece of earth that had embedded itself in his stomach was no longer there. “Was it all a dream?” Naruto inquired once more out loud to the empty room or the room that he thought was empty. “It was not a dream young one. You are really hurt on the outside of this place, which is causing you to slowly bleed to death.” Came a deep male voice from farther inside the room. “Who said that?” Naruto questioned as he quickly looked around the room once again.  
  
Naruto’s eye caught on two giant red foxlike eyes. “That does not matter now. If we are to ensure that you don’t pass onto the next life, then we will have to hurry and give your body my chakra.” The deep male voice spoke once more causing Naruto to really think on what the mysterious figure told him. “Am I really dying?” Naruto questioned, though his words were not directed at the mysterious figure the figure decided to answer anyway. “Yes. Yes, you really are dying and if we don’t hurry then I won’t be able to save you.” The stranger urged Naruto once more. “Okay. I’ll do whatever I have to.” Naruto informed the male that he has yet to lay eyes on. “Good.” Was the only reply that the man gave Naruto before he sent his blood red chakra moving towards Naruto who reached out and touched the chakra. As soon as his hand made contact the Chakra he was thrown from whatever room he was in and back into darkness.  
  
Back in the real world  
  
Naruto was currently laying on the ground outside of the chasm that has recently been dug up after it collapsed when all the sudden his body started to convulse. The stranger that was watching Naruto’s team leave was now watching Naruto’s body become cloaked in an unusual chakra. “Well that is interesting” the stranger spoke in a deep male voice. The man continued to stare at the body of young Naruto before he must have decided on a plan of action that he would take. Bending down the man grasped Naruto in his arms and though the man was a stranger to Naruto the strange chakra that covered his body did not react. It was as if the man was hiding his own chakra signature from any who was around him. With Naruto nuzzled in the mans arms the stranger started to make his way from the graveyard of bandits and into the unknown.  
  
Village Hidden in the Leaf

One week later  
The two young Ninja and their Sensei walked begrudgingly through the gates of the large gate that would lead them through and into their home. “Sasuke. Sakura. You two can go home and get some rest. I will handle the Hokage and giving her the news that we lost her adoptive son.” Kakashi informed his two remaining charges. After giving the orders to the two young Ninja that were left in his care, Kakashi silently started to make his way towards the Hokage’s tower at an even slower pace then was normal for him. “How am I going to tell her about this? They just became a family and already they are being torn apart by this world. This way of life is getting to be to much for me…” Kakashi contemplated to himself as he made his way to one of his most dreaded meetings with one of the leaders of his Village.  
  
Kakashi was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the group of fellow Ninja waving and calling him over to them. Unaware of this the silver-haired Shinobi continued to make his way to the tower. “I wonder what has him so down?” spoke a male voice which was answered by another male, “I haven’t see him this down since he lost Obito and Rin.” This caused the group to gasp out when they all came to a sudden realization. “You don’t think that one of his Genin…” the voice of a female inquired in an unspoken question. All this happened as the unaware Kakashi continued to make his way to the Hokage’s domain. Which was getting closer and closer to the downtrodden Jonin.  
  
Soon Kakashi was making his way up the stairs that would lead him farther into the clutches of the soon to be over emotional Hokage. Gaining ground to the door that would lead to the office of the Hokage, Kakashi heisted. “Come on Kakashi, you have told families before that they won’t be seeing their loved ones again…so why is this one so hard to do?” Kakashi contemplated trying to push himself through the doors of the Hokage’s tower. Finally gaining the courage to enter the office, Kakashi was encountered with a smiling blond-haired woman and a black-haired woman who was holding a pig talking amongst each other, and when Kakashi entered the room they both turned to face him.  
  
“I see that you have finally returned. Now where is my son?” the Hokage inquired of the Ninja that entered her office. Kakashi knew that the question was coming but he still was not ready for it. His face immediately fell which caused Tsunade to jump from the seat that she was in. “Where is Naruto, Kakashi?” Tsunade inquired of the silver-haired Shinobi with fury clearly threaded through her voice. “He…is…gone.” Kakashi stuttered out to his leader. What happened next was not what Kakashi was expecting. He was expecting a desk to come hurling at his head like he has seen the Hokage do to so many people before but what happened was almost as heartbreaking to Kakashi as losing another person he cared about. The Fifth Hokage was curled in on herself crying out the same thing over and over. “Oh Naruto…my poor child.” Repeated the Hokage over and over like a mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this latest chapter of The Leaf’s Brotherhood. To answer any questions that might have arose during the chapter, Naruto was adopted by Tsunade after he helped bring her back to the leaf to be the newest Hokage. Also, Sasuke was never given the curse mark because I thought that was a stupid part of the original story. No offense to the creator of this amazing anime and manga.


	3. A Dying Breed

Village Hidden in the Leaves  
  
Two Days Later  
The Village Hidden in the Leaves was in mourning, though this was mostly felt by those who were in the Ninja profession. Those who were closet to Naruto all met around a hole in the ground that was being filed with a dark colored coffin. As the coffin went into the ground it exposed the name that was engraved on the stone that was already buried in the ground. “Naruto Uzumaki Senju. May his soul find peace in the afterlife where his mortal body could not follow.” Was what the stone read. Though everyone who was present knew who the ceremony was for it didn’t stop some of those present from falling apart. One such person was a young boy with spiked up deep brown hair and a pair of goggles strapped to his head was one of the worst ones to be breaking down over the loss of Naruto.  
  
“Naruto! How could…you…leave me…” the young boy started but couldn’t finish once he started to gasp for air from the amount he was crying. Falling to his hands and knees the boy was finally able to regain his breathing but that didn’t stop him from continuing to wail out into the air. “Konohamaru!” spoke the familiar voice of Tsunade. Everyone who congregated at Naruto’s grave thought that she was going to snap at the boy, even Konohamaru himself thought so. But what she did surprised everyone. Tsunade dropped to the ground herself, grabbing ahold of the boy and puling him to her.  
  
In the softest voice anyone of the village has ever heard their leader speak to anyone Tsunade spoke to the boy. “Konohamaru. I understand that you are crying because you miss him and trust me I have been crying on and off since I found out and most likely will continue to cry for the rest of my life, but you have to know that Naruto will always be with you if you keep him in your heart!” Tsunade informed the young boy who was heartbroken about the loss of Naruto. Though Tsunade was talking to Konohamaru everyone who was there that day got the message and vowed to never let Naruto leave their hearts.  
  
Far from the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
  
A man was seated on the ground, scarping a piece of metal across what looked to be a bladed weapon of some type. In front of this man laid a blond-haired boy who was about the age of 13. “Its strange. With each passing second, the boy’s wounds are disappearing, same as this strange chakra.” The man whispered to himself in a contemplating voice. Soon the wounds that covered the boys body was gone all together and the last vestige of red chakra soon followed. “Ugh!” the boy groaned out as whatever was keeping him unconscious let go of its hold on him. “It seems that he is waking up…” the strange figure thought to himself as he watched the blond-haired child try to sit himself up.  
  
Naruto’s Perspective  
  
“Where am I?” Naruto inquired as his tried to blink the fogginess from his eyes. Naruto who did not know that he was being watched by someone was not expecting an answer to come from anyone and when it did he nearly fell back into unconsciousness from a heart attack. “You are in an abandoned cave that I have recently taken residents in.” the stranger who was watching Naruto replied. This caused Naruto to jump though in his weakened state he could not do much but move a slight bit. “Who the hell are you?” Naruto squeaked out though he tried to make it a roar.  
  
“Well my name is Hattori Hanzō and I rescued you from that rocky grave of yours and brought you here to heal but on most of my days I am an Assassin though I am the last of my kind in this land.” The man that Naruto now known as Hattori replied to his question though with a little more detail than Naruto needed. “Assassin…so that means he is a hired killer…but how is that any different than what we Ninja do?” Naruto inquired to himself as he watched the man in front of him suspiciously. “How is an Assassin any different than a Ninja, we do a lot of the same work don’t we?” Naruto inquired of the man. Though he was still being cautious of the stranger he let his curiosity get the better of him. “Well the main difference is the creed that we follow. While most of my brethren were Ninja before their deaths we followed a different path. Our main priority is to hunt down those who are trying to take control of the world.” Hattori informed the curious Naruto.  
  
This answered did nothing to satisfy the curiosity that was building inside Naruto. “So, does that mean that you only hunt down those who you feel are trying to take control of the world? Or do you also take missions to eliminate other people?” Naruto asked of the man another question. “While most of the missions I take are for these people I deem to dangerous to be allowed to live and thrive in this world. I also take contracts, which are when someone needs a problem taken care of; for example, if a group of bandits are running amuck or if someone is assaulted and the law won’t take care of it then Ill gladly take payment to end this problem for these people.” Hattori explained to Naruto.  
  
“Does that mean you take contracts on anyone?” Naruto asked hoping that he would get the answer he wanted. “No. If someone tries to hire me to end the life of a child or the life of someone who is trying to do good in the world then I will turn around and end their life before they can try to contact others to do their bidding when I turned it down.” Hattori replied. This answer seemed to be the one Naruto wanted because his body physically moved to a relaxed pose. “Oh, thank God that I am not spending time with someone who murders babies and grandmas.” Naruto contemplated to himself as he continued to watch the man though he is a lot less suspicious of the man now.  
  
“When you assaulted that bandit camp about a week and a half back I was watching you fight.” Hattori informed Naruto before he continued speaking “The way you moved through the camp and the way you used that smoke to hide that devastating attack was a very strategic plan.” Hattori finished telling Naruto. This caused Naruto to blush from embarrassment before he jumped once more. “Its been that long since my team and I assaulted that camp? I need to get going before the Hokage gets worried!” Naruto hollered as he tried to push himself off the ground, but even with his wounds being healed he did not have the strength to continue and he collapsed back to the ground.  
  
This caused Hattori to jump up and move over to Naruto. “Are you okay?” Hattori inquired of the young Ninja that is in his charge. “I’m fine but I have to get home!” Naruto cried out as he once again tried to push himself off the ground. But this time Hattori stopped him. “Stop. You are going to hurt yourself even more than you already are. You must let your body rest and I am sorry to say this, but they don’t even know you are alive. The last thing they saw was a pile of broken rocks and dirt collapse on top of you.” Hattori explained to Naruto hoping that it would stop him from struggling. Which it did though he was just as downtrodden as those from his village when he learned that everyone he knows and cares about thinks he is dead. “Do you know how long it will take before I am able to return to the village?” Naruto inquired of Hattori.  
  
“I am not sure how long it will take for your body to fully heal from the injuries that happened to it during your fall.” Hattori explained to Naruto knowing that he was not going to like the answer that he gave him. “Damnit…then what am I going to be doing during my wait to return to my village?” Naruto inquired of Hattori. “Well I believe that you would make an excellent member of my order, so I would like to offer you a position and during your stay with me I would like to train you in the ways of the Assassins. What do you say?” Hattori asked Naruto who took a moment to answer him back. “I guess I could join him since I have nothing better to do while I am here…” Naruto contemplated to himself as he looked up at the man who rescued him. Naruto shook his head in acknowledgement of the request which formally sealed the relationship between Hattori and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who read this chapter. If anyone is wondering who Hattori Hanzō is he is one of the Master Assassins in Japan in the Assassins Creed universe. Please everyone please review with your likes, dislikes, and general comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all who read the first chapter of this story. I have been recently re-watching the Naruto series and noticed that they don’t perform many assassination missions if any at all which I don’t really understand since Ninja are basically assassins. I also thought that by adding Assassins Creed into the Naruto universe it could change that.


End file.
